New and Strange But Still Familiar
by Midea
Summary: Steve Rogers life after his defrosting, struggling with the changes.
1. Chapter 1

Hi,

this isn't my first fanfiction, but my first in this fandom and my first in this language, since I am not from an English speaking country. So I hope my mistakes are forgiven.

It is a "Captain America (Movies)" Story, but other characters from the Marvel Universe (Movies) will appear later too.

As it is common to make a disclaimer, here is mine: I do not own anything of this universe, not the characters, not the world. I am writing this just for fun.

**New and strange…but still familiar**

**Chapter 1**

The plane crashed into the ice. It feels like an eternity, as it sank deeper and deeper. He sat in the pilot chair, bleeding from a cut on his forehead. Slightly disorientated, he watched how the ice water enters the cockpit through the hole in the glass. With a last pull out of his strength, he slid out of the chair and tried to reach his shield. But as faster the icy water surrounds him as faster his strength leaved him. Before he fell into unconsciousness, his last thoughts were the dance date with Peggy next weekend. And then, there was nothing.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Nervously, but excited, Agent Coulson waited for the team to dig out Captain America. His eyes fixed at the round shield in red-white-blue they found earlier. He couldn't believe that he found the long lost idol of his youth. After several minutes, he heard activity from the hole in the ceiling. He looked up and saw some men with equipment enter the cockpit of the plane.

"It's time, that you come", he said to the men. He showed the guys the frozen body and stepped aside.

"Patient, Agent. I think a few minutes more don't hurt anyone", said the leader of the team to the nervous S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent.

"He waited long enough", was the only answer he gave and watched them starting their work.

Thirty minutes later, the captain was freed of the ice and they brought them into their jet. He was still covered in ice and they started the remove the rest. They started with his head and Coulson take a first look since nearly seventy years at the young, blonde man. He knew that Steve Rogers war in his mid-twenties as he vanished. He frowned and leaned closer to the face of the captain. At his forehead was a cut and looked like it would still bleed. But this was impossible for a dead body that was sealed in ice for decades. Slowly, he reached with his hand to Rogers face and touched the cut. He looked at his hand and saw the red, shimmering liquid of blood at his fingertips. Incredulously he moved his hand to his nose and sniffed the typical scent of blood. With wide eyes and trembling he stared at the others at the jet.

"Agent Coulson?" asked the man in front of him, concerned.

"I think, he's still alive", he answered in a raspy voice. Doubtful faces looked at him, as he said that.

"I don't think, that's possible, sir", said the same man as before.

"Look, he's bleeding!" yelled Coulson and showed them the blood on his fingers and pointed to the cut at the forehead of Steve Rogers. He heard several sharped breathes and hid a small smile. Maybe, they really have found a living Captain America instead of his corpse. Just time would tell the truth.

It took several days until they reached the point to wake the captain. In the doctors opinion it was better to made him as healthy as possible and holds him in induced coma. Most of the bruises and cuts the young man had all over his body healed very quickly. At Fury's Orders, he made a set up to help him through the time change and waited for his awakening.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Slowly Steve becomes aware of his surroundings. He could hear traffic noise from outside and a baseball game on the radio. He opened his eyes and sit up. Scanning the room with his eyes, he finds himself in a greenish room he didn't recognize. He heard the door open and turned his head in the direction. A brown-haired woman entered with a smile.

"Good Morning", she greeted him and stopped in the middle of the room.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in a recovery room in New York City", she answered, still smiling.

He turned his head quickly to the radio and listened to the game, then turned to the woman again.

"Where am I really?" he asked again, suspiciously.

"I don't understand, sir", the woman answered nervously.

"The game was in 1942. I knew it, because I was there", he said with narrowed eyes and jumped from the bed.

The smile of the woman faded and she took a step back.

"Captain Rogers", she tried to reassure him. A few seconds later he watched some soldiers entering the room. He needed just a few moments to throw the first two through the wall and leaves the room through the hole.

What he saw was a set-up and he fled through the double door in front of him. He ran into a floor with a lot of people in black suits. In the same moment, the voice of the woman was coming out of the speakers and he was running again, pushing some of the men away, as they tried to catch him. Outside of the building he ran into the street and saw some strange vehicles. He hear some shouting and ran around the next corner und saw a mass of people, more of the vehicles (cars, he thought) and an overwhelming amount of lights and strange sounds. He rotated in the middle of the street, confused and a bit scared.

"At ease, soldier", came the voice of a man from behind and he turned to the direction. A black man with a patch was standing there. In the same moment, some black cars appeared and the black suits shooed the crowed away, circling him and the other man.

"I am sorry for the set-up", the man apologized. "But we wanted to make it easier for you."

"Easier?" Steve asked, still confused.

"You slept, captain. For nearly seventy years" the man explained and Steve was shocked. He looked at the lights and the poster-liked things at the walls (the pictures changed continuously).

"Are you ok?" the man asked and stepped closer.

"Yeah" Steve answered. "It's just….I had a date."


	2. Chapter 2

To Lady of the Sky: thanks, I'm glad youl like it,

**Chapter 2**

After the short talk at the streets of New York, they returned to the large building. Nick Fury (the black man with the patch) led him into a room with a table and comfortable looking chairs around him.

"Take a seat, Cap" he told him and seated himself.

Slowly, Steve lowered himself in the chair opposite of Fury. He was still confused about what happened and wasn't sure, if he really believed it.

"I think this is hard to believe for you, Cap" Fury started, looking at Steve.

"Yeah" he answered, not sure what to say. "What happened?"

"In 1945 you crashed with the HYDRA plane into the ice of the north pole. The SSR, including Howard Stark, were searching for you for many years, but weren't lucky. A few days ago, a Russian team found a big, metal something, when they were looking for oil. They called us and we discovered the plane - with you inside, frozen. We melted the ice and found you still alive. In our opinion, the super soldier serum hold you alive. And half an hour ago you woke up" Fury explained to him.

Steve buried his head in his hands, leaning on the table. He felt dizzy and disorientated. He didn't looked up as he heard Fury's chair scratching over the floor. Neither did he as the man patted his back and leaved him alone to think.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Fury let the poor captain alone and entered his office. Leaning in his chair, he stared out of the window for a few minutes and then called Agent Coulson into his office. It took the other Agent just a few moments to reach his office and seated himself in front of his desk. Fury could clearly see that Coulson was still excited to found out, that Captain America was still alive. It was an open secret in S.H.I.E.L.D. that the young man was his idol.

"I know you want to meet him, Coulson," he began and looked Coulson straight in the eyes. "but not at the moment. Captain Rogers is very confused as predicted and the least thing he needs is a Captain America worshiper." Coulsons reaction was also predictable: he was very disappointed.

"Yes, Director" Coulson finally answered with a sigh and returned to his work, leaving the director thinking about the next steps.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

While Fury talked to Coulson, Steve sat still at the same place. A few moments ago a woman had brought him some food on a tablet, but he wasn't hungry. How the hell did that happen, he wondered. Two hours ago, he was still in that damn plane fighting Red Skull, then making a crash landing in the ice. And within an hour, 70 years had passed. And although he was outside just for a few minutes, it was enough to make it clear for him, that the technology had made enormous progresses. He had no idea, how he could live in that world.

"Captain Rogers?" came a soft voice from his left side and he snatched his head in the direction. A woman stood there and he needed a few moments to recognize her as the woman from the time he woke up. But since she was dressed in trousers and a shirt, all in black, it wasn't that surprising.

"Yes?" he asked, a bit angry that she disturbed him.

"It is getting late and we thought you may want to sleep. Or at least rest in a more comfortable room" she answered cautiously.

He blinked at her, confused about her suggestion. Just before Fury had led him into this room he was able to took a brief look at a watch at the wall and it had said 4 pm. But he would appreciate it to change rooms, so he stood up and followed her into the hallway. He was surprised to see that it was dark outside. He must have been in there for hours. She led him to the elevator and said "guest quarters" as they entered. The doors closed behind him and the lift took them upwards.

When the cabin stopped they stepped into another hallway and followed it to the end. The woman (she said her name before, but he forgot) opened the door at the right side and showed him a big room with sofas around a table at the one side and a small kitchen at the other. There were also two doors to the left.

"This is one of our VIP-suits" the woman explained and pointed to the doors. "This door is the bathroom and the other the bedroom. Good night, sir." She left the room and he walked around the suit. For a moment he thought about a drink, but since he couldn't get drunk he decided against it. His next step was into the bedroom, after a small detour into the bathroom and lay down on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

The next morning, Nick Fury get early into his office and made a quick scan through his mails. There was nothing important today so he went to his next topic: the young captain who (maybe) slept a few floors below. The man must be introduced into this era. Get familiar with the new technology and changes in culture. And needed a new post, but that was secondary. The question just now was, who would make the introducing? He thought about Coulson, but dismissed this idea very quickly. The man was very professional, but as he said to the agent yesterday, Rogers didn't need a worshiper. Romanov was dismissed as quickly as Coulson, since although she was very good at getting information and in making people feeling comfortable with her, she could be very suspiciously too. Maybe Hill was the right person. She was nearly as tough as Romanov, but unlike Romanov she was very matter of fact and comes right to the point she was the better choice. He wrote an e-mail to her to come to his office at 9:30 am and turned his attention to his mails.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Fury had most of his mails done when someone knocked at his door. Looking at his watch he saw, that it was time for Hill to come to his office.

"Enter" he said and shut his mail program down. He watched Hill moving into his office and come to a stop in front of his desk.

"You wanted to see me, Director?" was her greeting.

"Yes. It is about Steve Rogers. I want you to introduce him into our technology, like mobile phones, computers, internet and give him some material to catch up with the changes since 1945" he explained.

"Why me, sir? I'm sure there are better suited people for that. I know that Agent Coulson would gladly do that" she answered, obviously not liking the new job.

Fury raised his eyebrow and stared for a few moments at her. "This isn't a question, it's an order. Agent Coulson had other things to do and I think a direct person like you is the best choice. A fan like Coulson or someone too soothing would make things worse."

Hill sighed, but nodded. With a "yes, sir" she rushed out of the room.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Steve couldn't believe that he got some sleep last night. But since his last memory of yesterday was the dark outside, it were at least a few hours. His watch told him that it was 9 in the morning, pretty late for him. He raised and took a quick shower. Unsure how to get some food he opened the door to the hallway. To the left side sat a man, reading a newspaper. Putting the paper down, the man gave him a questioning look.

"Sir?" he asked.

"Um, where can I get some food?" Steve answered, looking uncomfortably.

"Don't worry, sir. I let someone bring you something. Anything special?"

"No, thanks." Steve muttered and stepped back into his room. He wasn't used to being served by anyone. Also, he had no idea what to do today. Or better yet, to do with his life. He wasn't sure if he could live in this world and hated the possibility to be dependent to this people for the rest of his life.

Ten minutes after he asked for food, his breakfast arrived. Sitting down at the small kitchen table, he overlooked the food. It was toast with beacon and cheese, muesli, fruits (apples and bananas), eggs and fresh coffee. And pretty much of everything. He was in no hurry, so it was nearly 11 am when he finished and it knocked at his door. Without waiting for an answer, a young dark-haired woman entered.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Hill wasn't pleased. Director Fury didn't care about others, it seems. Agent Coulson wasn't the only one who had other things to do. And since the director wasn't that good in following protocols she was doing more than what was in her job description. And now, she had to babysit a 27/93 year old man. Great. She entered her office and opened her mails. The first one was from Fury.

'_Take it slow.' _Hill gritted his teeth and cursed. Her hope, to make this fast was now destroyed. Sighing, she made a plan for the next steps. Around 11 am, she left her office to Captain Rogers room.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Steve looked at the woman with curiosity. But actually it shouldn't surprise him that someone came.

"Good morning Captain Rogers, I am Agent Maria Hill and I am ordered to help you through the time skip" she introduced herself and explained her presence.

"Good morning, Agent Hill. How exactly want you to help me?" Steve asked a bit suprised by her obvious discomfort with this task.

"First, I will introduce to the most important technology, mainly Computers and mobile phones. Then I will help you to get an apartment. You will get some information about the significant events in the last 70 years, too", she rattled down. "Are you ready to start? Then follow me."

Steve, still a bit surprised, just nodded and followed her. He had expected someone to come, but actually someone to be more careful. But after a better thought, he was glad that they chose a direct and blunt person. Strict rules and lines was what he needed, like in the military.

They entered a storage room with several rows of high shelves. To the left side of the door sat a bored looking man with glasses, staring into a device that looked a bit like a TV, except that is was flat and showed only one picture (although it was colored, he couldn't explain what was so fascinating). Hill led him to one of the corridors and got two devices out of the shelves.

"Take this, you will need it" Hill said to him and pressed the equipment into his hands. "Now we're going into my office and I will explain what they are for." She turned around and rushed out of the storage room, Steve on her trail.

They entered an office with a big glass front (he wondered if all houses were like this) and they stopped at a small conference table. Agent Hill waved to one of the chairs and settled herself to the next one. Slowly he seated himself, putting the strange devices at the table.

Hill took a deep breath and looked him into the eyes. "First of all: in this time there is a high usage of technology. But the most significant devices are those two. I will start to explain with this one" she began, pointing at the smaller device. "Have you any idea what that might be?"

He took a look and put the device from the table, turning it around. It was small and flat and was easily to held with one hand. It had only a few keys on it. "Not really" he finally answered, putting the device back.

"It is a mobile phone. Like a phone from your time you can make calls with it, but it isn't the only function. It works with radio links. The usage of it started in the early 90s and the phones of that time had small display with numeric keys. With time, the technology getting better and better, the phones got smaller and smaller. Since around 2007, the sales changed to smartphones like this one. It works nearly just with touches" she explained, taking the device and pushed a button at the top of the phone. Immediately, the display backlight turned on and she showed it to him. He saw some small pictures on it: one looked like a letter, another like a book, some he had no idea what they are for and one that looked like a phone handset.

"With that one" she pointed at the handset "you can make calls. Just push onto the picture and you can dial. Try it." She suggested and gave him the phone.

Steve took it from here and pushed onto the handset picture. The display changed and showed now twelve small boxes with the number 0 – 9 and two symbols (a # and *) and an extra box in green. Above them there was a long box. He pushed one of the numbers and it appeared in the long box immediately. "Is the green button to make the call?" He asked and looked up. A surprised looked flashed over the face of Agent Hill. Obviously she hadn't expected that he understood this so fast.

"Yes, that is right. Just dial the right number and push the green button. If you want to hung up, there is a red one."

Within the next hour she explained the other most significant function of the phone. One was the letter-like picture. With it, you were able to send text messages (but just to other mobile phones). The next one was the book picture. This function was to save numbers, which made it easier to call known people faster. That it wasn't necessary to remember every number was comfortable too.

"There are other functions that I will explain later to you. For now it is enough, I think. The phone had already two numbers in it. Director Fury's and mine. Tomorrow we meet again. I call you to tell you when we will meet" she made a stop to the explanation.

"I agree. Thank you so far" he answered and followed her back to his room.

"Have a nice day" she said and was gone before he could respond.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, here is my next chapter. Since I have sometimes difficulties with grammar and verb tenses I want to ask if someone is willing to be my beta reader.

**Chapter 4**

The next days went in a blur. Agent Hill came everyday and worked with him on the new technology. He was a fast learner, but it was very difficult since it was very much to learn. A week after he woke up he changed places. SHIELD got him an apartment in Brooklyn and for the first time, he was alone.

Walking around his new place, he finally decided to catch up with history. He placed himself in front of his laptop and watched some of the movies Hill gave him. After the first few movies he shut the computer down.

Hill gave him an envelope with information about his teammates from WWII, too. He took it and pulled the sheets out. Skipping through it, he saw that almost everyone was dead, except Peggy. He thought about visiting her, but didn't find the courage. There was also some information about the son of Howard Stark, but he had no idea why. Some of the others had family too, but no extra sheet about them. Maybe it was because Tony Stark was kind of a superhero. In a metal battle suit he tried to save the world. But he was also known as a party and girls man. Steve wasn't sure if he want to know this person.

Steve sighed and leaned back in his chair, staring holes in the air. Bored about sitting alone with nothing to do he took his bag with sportswear and get out for some air.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Hill walked to Fury's office. Captain Rogers had surprised her. She had only seen his nice features, blonde hair, blue eyes and his amazing body built. That he had also a brain was not what she had expected.

"Ah, there you are" was the brusque welcome of Fury as she entered his office. "What can you tell me about the Cap?"

"He's catching up very fast. He can use smartphones and laptops now and moved out of the HQ into an apartment in Brooklyn. We chose this neighborhood because it's a familiar place for him. Even with the changes. I gave him some material to work through the time skip. Movies and files about the past and the people he had known" she reported.

"Good. I have a new task for you. We fly to the remote research facility with the tesseract. Dr. Selvig reported problems with it. Grab you gear and meet me at the helipad in 30 minutes."

"Yes, sir" Hill answered and rushed out.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Steve wandered through the streets of New York City, taking in the new outfit. After a stop in a cafe, he took the train and visited a gym to let out his anger and frustration on a punching bag. He missed his comrades, the familiar environment, but mostly he missed Peggy. He knew she was still alive, but she must have changed. He wasn't even sure if she remembered him. This was the reason he was scared to visit her. To knock at her door and look in a puzzled look, asking what he want.

He punched at the bags hard enough to destroy them very quickly. Short after he hung the third on the ceiling, Fury showed up and told him about the stolen tesseract and its thief named Loki. Going home he found a file on top of his table. The content was a fairytale like story about another planet named Asgard and his residents. Apparently, this Loki was from there. They had not much about Loki, but his brother Thor was known from a last year visit on earth. The Asgardian people were a strong folk with high technology. It was hard to believe that there exist life on other planets. But if this was true, earth was in great danger. He had no other choice than to grab his few things and go to the meeting point.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Agent Coulson waited nervously for Captain Rogers. Finally he would met his idol. When he looked at his watch for the third time in one minute a car arrived. Coulson straightened himself and watched the blonde young man get out of the car. Suppressing his excitement he came towards the Cap and held his hand out.

"Captain Rogers? I am Agent Phil Coulson of SHIELD. It's nice to meet you" he greeted. Rogers took his hand and respond the greeting.

"I'm here to take you to the ship" he said to the Captain while they walking inside the jet.

"Thank you Agent Coulson" Rogers said politely. He looked a bit nervous. Maybe because the modern jet.

"Don't worry, you get comfortable with our technology faster than you think, Captain Rogers" he told the young man in a casual tone.

"I am not sure about that. But that doesn't matter right now. Have you any information about the tesseract?" Rogers asked him.

"Not really. But we got someone for our team who has the best chances to find it" Coulson said as the jet took off the ground.

"Who?"

"His name is Dr. Bruce Banner. We know the tesseract send out some gamma radiation and he is an expert for that" he explained to Rogers.

"Is there a reason for that?" was the next question. Coulson was glad that Rogers was curious. Maybe he had accepted that he had to live in this time. Or was at least on the right way.

"Yes. I have some film material for you that explain it." Coulson said and gave Rogers a tablet.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Steve watched curious and with a little horror the story of Bruce Banner. He hadn't realized before how extremely lucky he was that everything worked as it supposed to be when he took the serum. Even the result of the Red Skull wasn't as bad as that of Dr. Banner. It had made Schmidt a crazy madman, but he was able to control that. Dr. Banner couldn't control his transformation, so it seemed. His only luck was, that it was only temporary.

They landed and Coulson took him out of the plane. They were on board of an aircraft carrier. A red haired woman came into their direction to welcome them. Since Coulson had to go to the bridge, the woman, Natasha Romanov, took him with her and introduced him to Dr. Banner. Shortly after that she suggested to go inside, because it would became very hard to breath very soon. His first suggesting was that the aircraft carrier was some sort of a submarine as he heard some strange noises. But the four big rotors told him other things. It wasn't build to go under water. Instead it was build to go into the air. He remembered the bet with Fury from the gym earlier that day. Finally he had found something that still surprised him. Smiling, he followed Agent Romanov and Dr, Banner inside.


End file.
